deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Ralsei
Ralsei is a deuteragonist of Deltarune as the "Prince from the Dark" Hero of Light, as foretold in the Prophecy. Profile Appearance Ralsei appears as a short Darkner resembling a boss monster. He wears a wizard's outfit, complete with pastel-green tints on his clothes and hat. He also has a long magenta scarf wrapped around his neck and dons a pair of green colored glasses. When taking off his hat, it is revealed his face is quite similar to that of Asriel's Undertale counterpart, with the exception of glasses, pink shaded horns, and pink fur accents. Personality Ralsei is a kind-hearted Darkner who appears amiable and optimistic towards his teammates. Ralsei also displays signs of affection towards Kris and Susie, due to their willingness to help him fulfill the Prophecy. Unlike Susie, it appears that he dearly hates violence and prefers to solve most conflicts with pacifism. Ralsei is too trusting of others, an example of which can be found in the fight with King. After King is defeated, he feigns surrender to the party. Ralsei trusts him and heals him, after which King immediately betrays and attacks the party. Ralsei enjoys baking cakes for his friends and seems quite flustered when revealing his actual face in front of his allies. Main Story Ralsei takes the role of the party's wizard. He makes his debut in Chapter 1, first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune. However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages the party in combat. After defeating Lancer, Ralsei joins the party and gives Kris a tutorial on Encounters, mentioning multiple times that violence should be avoided altogether in order for the story to reach its best conclusion. As the party ventures through the Dark World, Ralsei occasionally comments on how his teammates are seemingly getting along with each other, hoping to make good friends. At multiple points of the adventure, the party encounters Lancer attempting to halt their progress before eventually joining their side. During the aftermath of the adventure, Ralsei bids his friends farewell, showing his true face to Susie and Kris, and hopes that someday they will meet again in the future. In Battle Spells Pacify Requires 16% TP. If the enemy is tired or sleepy, Ralsei can cast this spell to instantly SPARE them. "SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep" Heal Prayer Requires 32% TP. Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of the selected party member's health. "Heavenly light restores a little HP to one party member. Depends on Magic." It can also be used outside of battle by selecting it in the stats menu, but only due to glitches, as TP does not last outside of battle. The most accessible example of this behavior is immediately after the solo battle between Susie and Lancer. The game's TP value is not reset, allowing the spell's use in the overworld up to three times with high enough TP. It heals 100 HP when used in the Field, and 5 HP per Magic point when used in battle. Dual Heal Requires 50% TP. Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of all party members' HP. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. "Your SOUL shined its power on Ralsei!" Relationships Kris Ralsei deeply cares about Kris. He wants to befriend Kris in order to create the trio of heroes mentioned in the prophecy, which he wishes to fulfill. Ralsei is very respectful and friendly to Kris, even to the point of offering to fan Kris with a leaf like a servant or pretending that he is okay with being hit. Even if Kris acts rudely towards Ralsei, he won't be offended by them, and may even blame himself. Ralsei also appears to be easily embarrassed or intimidated by Kris as it's easy for Kris to make him blush, as seen when Kris stands close to him. Susie Ralsei wants to be friends with Susie for the same reason he wants to befriend Kris. However, Susie doesn't appreciate the way Ralsei tries to coach her, as he constantly teaches her to be nice to others. Susie eventually abandons the party and forms a rivalry with Ralsei. However, this rivalry is more childish than hateful; Susie tends to mock him, calling him "toothpaste boy" during her time with Lancer. Ralsei, on the other hand, seems to regret having offended Susie and still cares about her. After Susie joins the party again, she eventually decides to stop making fun of Ralsei after he promises to bake cakes for her. Lancer Ralsei is not intimidated by Lancer; he finds his antics amusing and sometimes "a bit anticlimactic." In an attempt to make fun of Ralsei, Lancer calls him names like "sweet basket of eggs," "toothpaste boy," "Sweet Little Peas We Love to See," and other names along those lines. Even though their rivalry isn't very strong to begin with, the two officially become friends after Lancer and Susie lose the fight against the team. When Kris and Susie are preparing to leave, he tells them to say goodbye to Ralsei for him, even though Ralsei isn't leaving, because he's "a sweet little peach," indicating that their rivalry has completely faded. Gallery Ralsei face partymenu.png | Party menu portrait Ralsei face battlemenu.png | Battle menu portrait Ralsei battle start.gif | Intro/Enemy encounter Ralsei battle idle.gif | In-battle animation Ralsei battle clapping.gif | Clapping (victory animation) Ralsei overworld shocked.png | Shocked Ralsei battle down.png | Fallen Ralsei battle pacify.gif | Singing a lullaby Ralsei battle attack.gif | Attack Ralsei battle move.gif | ACT Ralsei battle spell.gif | Preparing a spell Ralsei battle spell.png | Using a spell Ralsei battle guard.gif | Defending Ralsei overworld hatless.png | After taking off hat Ralsei blushing screenshot.png | Ralsei blushing when close to Kris Ralsei artwork body.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 1 Ralsei artwork dialogue.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 2 Ralsei artwork.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 3 Ralsei artwork Temmie.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art by Temmie Chang Trivia * Ralsei is an anagram of "Asriel." His appearance and title even resemble those of the fallen prince. ** If the colors of Ralsei's image are inverted, it highly resembles Asriel with glasses. ** Their pacifistic personalities are also similar. ** Similar to Flowey in Undertale, Ralsei introduces the in-battle mechanics of the game. In fact, Ralsei speaks the same quote about Kris's SOUL. *** On a related note, Ralsei also seems to be the only character who possesses meta-knowledge (in sharp contrast to Undertale), as he recognizes player input and game mechanics (befitting of a tutorial character), which has caused confusion at one point. * According to the Party menu, Ralsei is a LV1 Lonely Prince at the start of the game. "Dark-World being. Has no subjects." ** However, if the Ragger is equipped, it changes to LV1 Prickly Prince. "Deals damage with his rugged scarf." ** Another title is LV1 Fluffy Prince, shown when the Dainty Scarf is equipped. "Weak, but has nice healing powers." * If Kris stands close to Ralsei for a certain amount of time, he starts blushing. ** Due to an error, this does not happen when Ralsei is facing downwards, leaving the associated sprite unused. There are also unused sprites of Ralsei blushing when moving.[https://tcrf.net/Deltarune#Unused_Graphics Deltarune Unused Graphics] - The Cutting Room Floor * Originally, Ralsei was going to be the enemy in his tutorial based from cut dialogue in the game strings. His in-battle stats were: AT 8 and DF 12. * After Kris's adventure in the Dark World, speaking with Toriel about themselves causes her to mention that Kris had a headband with red horns on it, and that she isn't sure where it went. This could be related to Ralsei's reddish horns. * Originally, there was a line of dialogue where Susie was making fun of Ralsei. Ralsei would ask Kris if he's being annoying, and Kris could either flirt with Ralsei or tell him to stop talking. * If Kris and Susie refuse to listen to Ralsei's tale, a few things happen: ** Ralsei asks again if they want to listen to his tale, which they can refuse to do for a second time. ** Afterwards, Ralsei has different dialogue, and so does Lancer after he runs into Ralsei. ** While Lancer is talking, Ralsei butts in, offering to explain the legend. * In Ralsei's regular dialogue portraits, the horns on his head are shown to curve inwards. However, his dialogue portrait when his hat is off depicts his horns pointing outwards. * The sounds of Ralsei's lullabies in-battle are derived from the leitmotif of the music track, The Legend. References fr:Ralsei pl:Ralsei pt-br:Ralsei ru:Ральзей vi:Ralsei Category:Heroes of Light